R34D1NG W1TH TH3TWOM1ND
by TheTwoMind
Summary: I kidnapped more people... Yeeeeaaaah... Oops.


**AN: Hi. I've had some problems getting onto word… But, now I'm on it! Yay! And… Yeah. I'm doing another reading story… Heh…**

A being gave a frown as it opened a door, a fresh room… "Might as well give this another shot." The being said, taking physical form…

A group of 20 kids woke up in a room, with one other kid also on the floor with them. A male, about 14 or so, if they had to make a guess, was sitting in a chair wearing a cloak like some sorta prophet asshole.

"Hah! You're awake! Oh this sweet!" The guy said excitedly.

"WHO THE CRAP ARE YOU?" A boy asked, with candy cane horns.

"Nope. Not doing this entire thing again…" He muttered, snapping his fingers. "There. You all know each other and know me." He said. "Just for the ah… Story… I'm TheTwoMind." He added, tossing a book into Terezi's arms.

"WH4T'S TH1S?" She asked.

"A book. Hand it to someone. You can read your own copy while everyone else reads the main one." TheTwoMind said. "You're here to read this story. Buuut… I guess I can go first to give an example…" He said with a shrug.

"GO AHEAD FUCKASS." Karkat said annoyed.

"hey! it might be fun!" John pointed out.

"WHATEVER…" Karkat grumbled.

TheTwoMind opened the book, a tv screen appearing. "Screen shows book stuff." He explained, before getting started on the book.

" _ **Alternia…**_

 **A troll stands in her hive, what's her name?** "

"WHY 4R3 YOU R34D1NG 1T L1K3 TH4T?" Terezi asked confused.

"Because it sticks to canon now shut up." He retorted.

" _ **Enter**_ __ _ **name**_

 **Your name is TEREZI PYROPE.**

 **You are pretty enthusiastic about dragons. But you have a PARTICULAR AFFECTION for their COLORFUL SCALES, which you gather and use to decorate your hive. Though you live alone, deep in the woods, you surround yourself with a variety of plushie pals known as SCALEMATES. You often spend your days with them in rounds of LIVE ACTION ROLE PLAYING. You used to engage in various forms of MORE EXTREME ROLEPLAYING with some of your other friends before you had an accident.**

 **You take an interest in justice, holding particular fascination for ORCHESTRATING THE DEMISE OF THE WICKED. You have taken up study of BRUTAL ALTERNIAN LAW, and surround yourself with legal books. You have no need for copies printed in TROLLBRAILLE, because you can SMELL AND TASTE THE WORDS. You hope one day to join the honourable ranks of the LEGISLACERATORS. Your trolltag is gallowsCalibrator and you SP34K W1TH TH3 NUM3R4LS TH3 BL1ND PROPH3TS ONC3 US3D. Or, at least now, you used to be someone completely different…** "

"MY N4M3'S 4LW4Y'S B33N T3R3Z1!"

"Shut up! Gog, I shoulda mentioned this is a different universe."

"You said gog. Gr8… Now other… Things, are saying it…" Vriska noted.

"It's fun."

" _ **Remember**_ __ _ **past…**_

 **You decide to reminisce about your past…**

 _ **Earth… Department of mysteries…**_

 **Harry Potter watched as the spell shot towards Sirius, with speed boosted by adrenalin he shot forwards, shoving Sirius out of the way and getting himself hit, falling into the strange veil, the fight pausing as he entered… And all that came out where his clothes… Glasses included, a strange black smoke bursting out of the curtain and disappearing…** "

"Is this a fanfiction? It seems like one." Rose questioned.

"I'm this close to ignoring you…"

" _ **Alternia, Years ago…**_

 **Harry woke up with a groan, looking around, he was in what looked like a tree, he was incredibly small, he stood up carefully, falling over none the less, he could feel marks on each side, like scars but they felt natural… He stood up again, managing it this time, the room was bare, except for some kind of cocoon with green slime, a computer, and a mirror, bingo… He stumbled his way towards it, but when he looked at his reflection he was shocked… He was a girl now, there were what looked like candy cane horns coming from his skull and his eyes were yellow with grey iris'… He groaned, realising he would have to relearn how he thought… No, how she thought. See? Progress! She was going to be fine! All he ha- damnit… She'd messed up, need to focus… Thinking hard, she found she remembered things she didn't know had happened. She was a troll, on the planet Alternia, a teal blood, apparently there was a caste system, and her name was… Terezi Pyrope, her Lusus, or guardian from what she could tell, was a dragon, still in her egg, but she was able to communicate using telepathy. Alright… She nodded to herself, having gotten into the correct mindset fairly easy, probably since her… Past life, she supposed, as Harry had made him very-much a blank slate, so all she had to do was change gender thoughts and let it go from there. Simple enough life… Nevermind, it seemed Alternia was a very dangerous world… She'd be able to adjust pretty quickly though, at least she should…** "

"… TH4T'S NOT 4 TH1NG…" Terezi grumbled.

"wwell if it was you'd get no sympathy from me." Eridan told her.

"jutht two be thure, you're not a dude riight?" Sollux checked.

"1'M 4 G1RL!" Terezi shouted angrily.

"Blah, blah, blah…"

" _ **Stop reminiscing.**_

 **You decide that's enough for today. You don't want to get depressed by how much of an idiot you acted like when you found yourself in your hive.**

 _ **Reminisce**_ __ _ **something**_ __ _ **else**_

 **You decide to reminisce about something else instead… let your mind wander a little…**

 _ **3 solar sweeps ago**_

 **Terezi sat at her computer, typing away at the keys quickly.** "

"OH! 1 KNOW TH1S B1T! T4VROS COV3R YOUR 34RS!" Terezi said quickly.

"i, uH, dON'T THINK THAT'S REALLY NECESSERY,,," Tavros mumbled.

" **{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]}**

 **GC: HOW 1S H3**

 **AA: 0k  
AA: he cant walk th0ugh  
AA: pr0bably never will**

 **GC: :[  
GC: M4YB3 H3 COULD B3 F1X3D  
GC: W1TH ROBO PROSTH3T1CS  
GC: 1F YOU D1DNT M1ND G3TT1NG H3LP FROM...  
GC: UH :\**

 **AA: n0!  
AA: neither he 0r i sh0uld have ever had anything t0 d0 with th0se hateful sn0bs  
AA: it was a big mistake  
AA: n0 0ffense 0_0**

 **GC: TH4TS OK  
GC: 1M 4 L1TTL3 TOO T34L FOR TH31R T4ST3S 4NYW4Y :]**

 **AA: i d0nt see why theyd lift a finger t0 help him  
AA: they hate us b0th s0 much  
AA: im s0 mad!**

 **GC: 1 HOP3 YOUR3 NOT TH1NK1NG OF DO1NG 4NYTH1NG 1N R3T4L14T1ON  
GC: 1TLL 3ND B4DLY  
GC: YOU SHOULD L3T M3 H4NDL3 1T**

 **AA: im n0t scared 0f her  
AA: she cant c0ntr0l me  
AA: shes tried it d0esnt w0rk**

 **GC: 1 KNOW  
GC: BUT TRUST M3 1F YOU P1SS H3R OFF SH3LL F1ND 4 W4Y TO G3T YOU  
GC: TH1S 1S R34LLY TR1CKY JUST L3T M3 D34L W1TH 1T**

 **AA: but it was my fault  
AA: i was distracted when i c0uld have helped him**

 **GC: 1 W4S TOO  
GC: W3 W3R3 BOTH D1STR4CT3D BY TH3 S4M3 TH1NG**

 **AA: yeah  
AA: wh0 was he anyway**

 **GC: PR3TTY SUR3 1T WAS VR1SKAS FR13ND**

 **AA: what was he d0ing there  
AA: watching us**

 **GC: WHO KNOWS  
GC: H3S NOT R34LLY H3R FR13ND THOUGH  
GC: YOU SHOULD S33 HOW H3 T4LKS 4BOUT H3R B3H1ND H3R B4CK  
GC: SH3 H4S NO 1D34 HOW B4D H3S PL4Y1NG H3R  
GC: BUT TH3N 1 DONT TH1NK H3 KNOWS HOW B4D SH3S PL4Y1NG H1M 31TH3R  
GC: S33 1TS COMPL1C4T3D  
GC: YOU R34LLY N33D TO ST4Y OUT OF 1T 4ND L3T M3 D34L W1TH TH1S**

 **AA: i guess s0  
AA: i feel p0werless sitting here d0ing n0thing th0ugh  
AA: its like she wins even if y0u get her back!**

 **GC: DONT TH1NK OF 1T TH4T W4Y  
GC: 1 KNOW HOW TO STOP H3R  
GC: TRUST M3**

 **AA: i guess 0ur gaming days are 0ver then  
AA: us f0ur at least**

 **GC: Y3P  
GC: 1M PR3TTY MUCH DON3 W1TH H3R**

 **{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA]}** "

"i WAS WARNED, bUT I DIDN'T LISTEN,,,"

"Wow, I feel kinda 8ad now..." Vriska said, before shrugging. "At least I apologised for it."

" _ **Later**_

 **She groaned as she heard about aradia's death… She had told her, she'd told her…**

 _ **Later later**_

 **With a little help, and some knowledge from her wizarding days, she had managed to contact a certain… Person…** "

"NOT 4 W1Z4RD."

"yeah ii gave her a hand." Sollux agreed.

" **GC: H3Y WH1T3 T3XT GUY  
GC: 1 H4V3 4 T1P FOR YOU**

 _ **How were you able to contact me?  
Never mind, I figured it out instantly.**_

 **GC: R34LLY?**

 _ **Yes, through my limitless intellect.  
Occasionally I discover there are things I have not always known.  
It gives me the opportunity to make deductions, which are practically always flawless.  
It's gratifying.**_

 **GC: UH OK  
GC: TH4TS N34T 1 GU3SS**

 _ **You asked your clever friend with the colorful spectacles to trace the source of my messages.  
He then established a relay for your messages to reach this source through some sort of computational proxy.  
I gather he has recovered from his implementation as a weapon in the sabotage of your mutual friend, whom you both believe to be dead.**_

 **GC: OH MY GOD WH1T3 T3XT GUY!  
GC: SHUT UP! :O  
GC: 1M TRY1NG TO G1V3 YOU 4 M3SS4G3 H3R3**

 _ **I have a name.  
It is not White Text Guy.**_

 **GC: OH WHAT 1S 1T**

 _ **I'm not going to tell you my name.  
But if you wish, you may refer to me as Mr. Vanilla Milkshake.**_

 **GC: YOU 4R3 SO W31RD  
GC: WHY WOULD 1 DO TH4T**

 _ **It is perfectly in keeping with a habit which you will develop in the future.**_

 **GC: 1 DOUBT 1T**

 _ **Why?**_

 **GC: SOUNDS K1ND OF S1LLY 4ND FR1VOLOUS  
GC: BL4R WHY DO YOU K33P D3R41L1NG M3!  
GC: YOUR3 R1GHT SOLLUX 1S WORK1NG W1TH M3 4ND W3 H4V3 1MPORT4NT BUS1N3SS FOR YOU TO CONS1D3R  
GC: W41T  
GC: YOU S41D W3 B3L13V3 OUR FR13ND 1S D34D  
GC: 1S SH3 NOT?**

 _ **Yes, I said you believe she is dead.  
And soon, you will believe she is not.  
Both statements are true.  
And yet each exhibits a trace of falsehood.**_

 **GC: WOW WHY D1D 1 BOTH3R 4SK1NG  
GC: NO WOND3R SH3 SN4PP3D SH3S GOT TO D34L W1TH YOUR STUP1D R1DDL3S 4LL TH3 T1M3  
GC: 4NYW4Y C4N YOU JUST H3LP M3 G3T R3V3NG3 SO W3 C4N C4LL 1T 4 N1GHT**

 _ **Why would I involve myself in your paltry feud beyond the extent I already have?  
I believe the need to exert such influence has come to an end.**_

 **GC: B3C4US3 YOULL W4NT TO  
GC: WH3N YOU H34R WH4T 1 H4V3 TO S4Y**

 _ **I doubt it.**_

 **GC: H4V3NT YOU WOND3R3D HOW SH3 C4N COM3 CLOS3 TO B34T1NG YOU 1N G4M3S L4T3LY  
GC: HON3STLY 1M SURPR1S3D YOU H4V3NT D3DUC3D 1T Y3T  
GC: W1TH YOUR SH1NY WH1T3 SUP3RBR41N**

 _ **It's disturbing.  
But sometimes that is the nature of these hollows in my perception.  
It feels a bit like dark water, sloshing about the cavity in my head.  
What do you know of this?**_

 **GC: SH3S CH34T1NG  
GC: SH3 4LW4YS CH34TS 1F SH3 C4N F1ND 4 W4Y  
GC: L4T3LY SH3S US3D TH3 S4M3 4DV4NT4G3 SH3 US3S 4G41NST M3 WH3N W3 PL4Y G4M3S  
GC: BUT SH3 TOLD M3 4BOUT 1T  
GC: SH3 T3LLS M3 LOTS OF STUFF L1K3 TH4T PROB4BLY TO RUB 1T 1N MY F4C3  
GC: BUT SH3D N3V3R R1SK T3LL1NG YOU**

 _ **What advantage is this?**_

 **GC: HOLD ON  
GC: 1 H4V3 TO T4LK TO YOUR P4RTN3R 1N CR1M3 FOR 4 S3COND :]**

 _ **I thought you were hers.**_

 **GC: :P** "

"Yeah I did kinda, 8ut it was mostly spidermom…" Vriska agreed. "Also, I wasn't cheating, it was the one thing I didn't cheat with." She argued.

"MR V4N1LL4 M1LKSH4K3 1S ST1LL 4 SUCKY N4M3."

" **She gave a grim smirk as she put her plan into action.**

 **{gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]}**

 **GC: H3Y VR1SK4  
GC: 4NYTH1NG TO S4Y**

 **AG: Ummmmmmmmm, no?  
AG: A8out what?**

 **GC: 4BOUT K1LL1NG H3R  
GC: 4FT3R YOU S41D YOU WOULDNT**

 **AG: Oh, that? I thought we were done talking a8out it!  
AG: We concluded I messed up and I'm completely horri8le in every way.  
AG: I can only feel SO AWFUL, you know. Here, I'm 8anging my head against the desk now.  
AG: 8ang 8ang 8ang. Are you happy?**

 **GC: NOT R34LLY**

 **AG: Uuuuuuuugh, what do you want from me?**

 **GC: 1M NOT SUR3  
GC: 1 GU3SS 1M LOOK1NG FOR SOM3 R34SON TO CH4NG3 MY M1ND  
GC: 1 DONT KNOW WH4T YOU C4N S4Y TH4TLL DO 1T  
GC: 1 SORT4 HOP3 TH3R3S SOM3TH1NG THOUGH**

 **AG: You should lighten up a 8it. May8e even congratul8 me!  
AG: Wow, great jo8 Vriska! Single handedly taking out Team Charge like that.  
AG: No more competition from those low class clowns!**

 **GC: N4H TH4T W4SNT 1T**

 **AG: Ok, well, change your mind a8out what!  
AG: What are you going to do, Pyrope!**

 **GC: 1 W4S PROB4BLY JUST GO1NG TO K1LL YOU**

 **AG: Hahahahahahahaha!  
AG: You mean from your tree? With all your AMAAAAAAAAZING POWERS?  
AG: Tell me, what sort of powers do tree girls have? Swinging from vines and stuff?**

 **GC: MY TR33 DO3SNT H4V3 V1N3S :[  
GC: SOM3T1M3S 1 L3T OTH3R P3OPL3 SW1NG FROM ROP3S THOUGH :]  
GC: Y34H 4NYW4Y YOULL B3 D34D 1N 4 COUPL3 M1NUT3S**

 **AG: Yeah right!  
AG: Complete and total muscle8east shit!**

 **GC: 1F YOU DONT B3L13V3 M3  
GC: WHY DONT YOU CONSULT W1TH YOUR L1TTL3 4DV4NT4G3  
GC: 1T S33MS TO H4V3 4LL TH3 4NSW3RS**

 **AG: I don't need to do that to know you're 8luffing.**

 **GC: Y34H  
GC: BUT  
GC: YOU KNOW YOUR3 GONN4 4NYW4Y  
GC: 4DD1CT1ON 1S 4 POW3RFUL TH1NG :]  
GC: S33 Y4**

 **{gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG]}** "

"It really is…"

 **She gave a sigh as she contacted 'mr vanilla milkshake' again, dumb name, and informed him of Vriska's secret weapon…**

 _ **Stop**_ __ _ **reminiscing**_ __ _ **.**_

 **You decide to stay in the present… But, one more wouldn't hurt, right? … No, best to stay in the present, save the memories for later…**

 _ **Time skip**_

 **Terezi shook her head as she thought, opening her eyes to the same darkness as she had just been in, juuust like always… There was probably a spell to give her back her vision, but she actually preferred being blind, it helped her connect to her Lusus, and it also meant she was unique! So yeah, she didn't mind. It had been so long since she'd slipped up… She'd made a lot more friends than she ever had as Harry, she'd even given up on getting back home since she fit in here… She pulled out some red chalk, sniffing the air to 'see' if anyone was there, of course there wasn't, she was alone, nobody around for miles most likely. She licked the chalk happily, something she would never have done as the boy-wizard, but she was neither a boy nor a wizard, she had only enough magic to keep her eyes from hurting when she was blinded, and that magic had faded shortly after, leaving her with as much magic as a muggle, none.**

 **She turned to her slime, well actually saliva, covered computer, licking the screen and getting to work on what she was doing before she'd ended up thinking and- WASTING AN HOUR?! She spent an entire hour just daydreaming on the past?! Wow… An entire hour wasted…** "

"OK, MY SCR33N'S NOT TH4T B4D, R1GHT?"

"… Well, It Could Be Worse?" Kanaya tried to defend.

"WOW. SOM3 FR31NDS YOU 4R3. 4LSO 1'M 4 G1RL!" Terezi shouted angrily.

"Yep, I can tell." TheTwoMind agreed. "Wait not in a creepy way." He quickly corrected. "I'm not 'mr vanilla milksh-'" He cut off as he started to laugh.


End file.
